Me and MrJonas?
by smileymiley101
Summary: When Miley and Nick start dating,they face some very difficult 'challenges'. Will these 'challenges' rip them apart? Is someone they know and trust trying to break them up? Find out in this story,you won't want to stop reading.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**  
**untold love**

"Bye y'all!"said Miley.

"Bye,and Thanks again!"yelled Kevin.

"See you boys soon!"said Billy Ray.

"Bye!'said Joe.

"Thanks!",said Nick,"Bye!"

"Bye"Miley said one last time as she shut the door behind the Jonas Brothers.

"I know I've said it before, and I'll say it again,I love the Jonas Brothers!,Woo!"yelled Billy Ray.

"Okay daddy,we all know that,now please.."

"Isn't it about time you be gettin' in bed?"He asked Miley.

"Yes Sirrr."replied Miley in a fake annoyed tone.

"Okay then,goodnight,don't forget to go up and say goodnight to your momma."

"Okay daddy,good night."

Miley walked up the stairs and turned into her mom and dad's room. "Hey momma,just came in to say goodnight." "Hey sweetpea,did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah,a lot!"

"Good!"

"Hey momma?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I..."

Her mom cut her off,"Uh Oh,I think somebody has a crush."she said in a playful voice. "Uhh,mom,how do you always know?"Miley replied in a playful,upset voice.

"I'm a mom,I can tell. Now tell me."

"Okay,well you know Nick?" "Yeah."

"Well,I think he is like extremely cute,and he is so sweet,and..."

"Well sweetie if you like him so much why don't you just tell him?"

"Mom,were you ever a teenager,if I did and he didn't feel the same way,that could totally ruin our friendship,and I don't want that to happen."

"Well,how do you know he doesn't like you?"

"I don't,I just.."her voice trailed off.

"Tell him sweetheart,if you don't,you will regret it later."

"I just don't how to tell him,I mean what do I do?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out some way,now go to bed."

"Fiiine,Night Mom.'' "Night Sweetpea."

Miley brushed her teeth and chaged into sweats. As she climbed into bed,she thought about what her mom had told her. She didn't know how to start. She figured she would just see when they could get together next,that would be the first step. She picked up her cell and texted the boy who was keeping her up:

_Hey,I had a lot of fun tonight.:)_

She didn't know if Nick would still be up,so she just decided to wait and see if he would resond.

_I'm glad, me 2_

She typed out a message, had second thoughts about it, but forced herself to send it:

_When will I get 2 c u again?_

He smiled to himself. He didn't know quite how to respond so he went with a safe reply:

I dunno. When r u free?

Nick was a little mad at himself for having more nerve,but that girl made him so darn nervous sometimes!

_Whenever.._

Nick let out a little sigh. Finally he thought she was the one who asked when she'll see me again. How can she say no?

He pushed send before he chickened out:

_Want to come over this weekend? Watch a movie maybe?_

_I'd love 2!_

Nick couldn't help but grin. Then it occurred to him: he was going to have to hang out alone with her! …for like, probably the length of an entire movie! Before he could freak himself out any more, his phone vibrated again:

_Going 2 bed. U probably shud 2! Can't wait 4 this weekend:)_

_Ya,Night_

_:)Night_

Nick smiled a bit. He tried to go to sleep,but his mind was too preoccupied with a certain brunette who could make him so ecstatic and so terrified at the same time.

Miley clicked her phone shut and put it back on her nightstand. Sometimes that boy could make things so difficult but she loved it. She enjoyed a bit of a chase and he seemed to be giving it to her. But she was a little nervous about this weekend. She didn't what she was going to say. She wanted to tell him,but was afraid to. Little did she know she didn't have to be afraid.

** A NOTE FROM THE AUTOR: Sorry I know this chapter is like really short,but I promise,they will get longer! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day on the 'Hannah Montana' set,Miley was having a little trouble concertrating.

"Miley...Miley!"yelled the director for about the tenth time.

"Huh,what?"Miley said like she was just being woken up and didn't know where she was.

"Say your lines."

"Oh,uh,right sorry."

"Uh,Miley,do you need to take a little break?"asked Billy Ray.

"Um,yeah,thanks."Miley walked off the set to the snack room.

"Miley!"said Emily running up behind her.

Miley turned around.

"Miley,get it together,what's up with you today?"

"Okay,well,"she looked around as if to make sure no one else was in hearing range,"Nick asked me out for this weekend!"

"Oh my gosh! He finally asked you out?!"

"Yeah and I'm so nervous! I wanna tell him I like him but I'm afraid. My mom say,just tell him."

"Well then tell him!"

"I told you,I want to,I'm just so nervous."

"Well for right now just focus on 'Hannah Montana' . I'll help you with Nick later. Don't worry,you have two whole days!"

"Okay,thanks."

"Now come on,let's get back on set."

Things went a little better after that,but she still had a little trouble focusing. Before Miley knew it,it was Saturday,the day she was going over to Nick's. Emily had helped her choose her clothes. She decided since they were just going to watch a movie at his house and because it wasn't like an 'official' date,to wear something sorta casual. She wore blue jeans and a shirt from 'Hollister' and flip flops. She walked up to the door,set down her purse, and knocked nervously. Joe answered the door:

"Oh,hey Miley. Nick's in his room."

"You don't seem to excited to see me."

"No,it's just,you woke me up,when you rang the doorbell."

"Oh,sorry."she said will a little laugh.

She walked inside,and Joe shut the door behind her. Then he went strait back to the couch to finish his nap. Miley giggled a bit and shook her head. Just then Nick walked down:

"Hey Miley."he said a little nervously.

"Hey."

Just then Miley relized she had left her purse on the porch.

"Oh,I forgot,I left my purse out on the porch. Be right back."

She walked out on the porch. Nick followed her. Nick sat down on the porch swing while Miley got her purse then sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Um,I don't know,never mind."

"No,what is it.?"

"It's nothing."

"Miley what is it. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I don't know about this."

"Miley.."He was cut off:

Miley tilted his face up to hers and crashed her lips onto his quickly before she lost her nerve. She could feel his surprise at first but then he almost immediately started to kiss her back. After a few moments that felt like forever she pulled away slightly. She looked at Nick.

"What...what was that?" he managed to stammer.

"I don't..I don't know...I'm sorry."She said slowly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that...the..the kiss was...amazing..I..I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you Miley... a lot."

"Good,because..I like you too...a lot."

They smiled at eachother.

"So.."Nick started.

"Come on,let's go back inside."

She took Nick's hand and they went back inside and sat down on the couch.

"So then,you wanna be my girlfriend?"asked Nick slowly.

"Yeah."Miley said quietly.

"Wow...how did this even happen?"

"I don't know. But for some reason I'm thinkin' it started on your porch. But I really don't remeber. How about you?"Miley laughed.

"A little bit,"Nick smiled,"I think it went a little like this..."

He brought one of his hands up to cup the right side of her face and the other went to the back of her head, touching her hair and pushing their faces closer. Miley rested one of her hands on his thigh to help balance herself while she leaned in and wrapped her other arm around his waist. Nick ran his tongue over the top of her bottom lip and then on her tongue. Miley involuntarily shivered and her hand gripped his waist a little tighter.

When they parted, he ran his fingers slowly down her jaw line, brushing his thumb over the side of her lips before he pulled away completely.

Before either of them could say anything, they heard someone shout, "OH MY GOD!" They looked up to see Joe peeking out from behind the wall at the top of the staircase like a small child spying.

Joe,do you know just how creepy you are?" Nick yelled up to his brother.

"Hey, I'm not the only one." Joe pulled on something (or someone rather) behind the wall and Kevin nearly fell on his face, but managed to land on his hands and knees.

"I'm going to pretend like you both didn't just ruin the moment," Nick shook his head and looked at Miley apologetically.

Miley just smiled at him.

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTOR: Okay,so this chapter wasn't too long. But certain ones will be short and others long. Anyway,please keep reading and I'll put up a new chapter A.S.A.P. Also I keep getting mean reviews that I stole **Clairebear536**'s story. But I didn't! I forgot to mention that I used some of her ideas and lines and stuff for parts I couldn't think of anything else to use! Thanks to those who reminded me! But please stop sending me mean reviews! **


End file.
